Rien n'est plus vivant qu'un souvenir
by Redlish
Summary: Ils se marièrent et vécurent heureux... La réalité est toute autre pour Reddington et Elizabeth. - Idée signée Ophélie-Lelievre.5. Merci. SPOILER SAISON 02
1. Chapter 1

**Je reviens avec une nouvelle fan-fiction sur The Blacklist. Lizzington of course ! L'idée n'est pas de moi mais d'Ophélie, merci à elle. Elle ne contiendra que trois chapitres que je posterai dans les jours à venir.**

 **Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient et je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

Une rose rouge entre ses doigts fins, symbole d'un amour éternel pour celui qui reposait dorénavant ici même, devant elle. Elle déposa avec une infinie délicatesse, la fleur d'un rouge flamboyant sur le dessus de la pierre froide et effleura du bout des doigts, son nom. Un sourire triste vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle essuya avec une certaine hâte les larmes qui coulaient sur son délicat visage. Tant d'années, pourtant, s'étaient écoulées, mais toujours la même souffrance l'assaillait chaque jour, se répétant éternellement sans jamais faillir avec le temps. Elle avait éprouvé tant de haine pour celui qui avait su aussi, saisir son cœur comme jamais avant de le briser éternellement… Une nouvelle larme s'échappa pour venir couler sur ses joues, mais elle ne l'essuya pas, gardant sa main sur la pierre froide. Elle se rappelait encore du goût de ses lèvres lorsqu'elles s'étaient posées sur les siennes pour la toute première fois. C'était un soir d'été sur le rebord d'une falaise qui donnée sur la méditerranée alors qu'il lui faisait découvrir les secrets du monde à sa façon…

 _FLASH-BACK_

 _La mer venait s'abattre violemment contre les rochers qui bordaient la falaise sur laquelle, il se tenait dans son costume clair, souriant, amusé devant le spectacle que lui offrait la nature. Il avait toujours été impressionné par la férocité que pouvait dégager les éléments. Insaisissable, incontrôlable, soudain. Tout ce qu'il tentait d'être lui-même pour ainsi dire._

 _\- « Approchez Lizzie. C'est superbe. »_

 _\- « Je ne préfère pas, non. »_

 _Un petit rire jaillit de la gorge de cet homme qui s'approcha de la jeune femme, glissant sa main dans la sienne tout en l'attirant à lui alors qu'il marchait en direction du rebord que semblait craindre Elizabeth._

 _\- « Fermez les yeux. »_

 _\- « Ça sera pire ! »_

 _\- « Ayez confiance Lizzie. »_

 _Après un regard entendu entre le criminel et l'agent spécial, Lizzie décida de lui donner cette confiance qui lui appartenait déjà depuis toujours sans qu'elle n'y prête attention. Par crainte ? Sûrement. Il l'approcha jusqu'au rebord tout en resserrant l'étreinte de sa main tout contre la sienne et il la fit s'arrêter alors que le vent soufflait de toutes ses forces, dégageant le délicat visage d'Elizabeth de sa sombre chevelure. Le criminel l'observa un instant, silencieux et se racla la gorge comme pour reprendre ses esprits :_

 _\- « Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux maintenant. »_

 _Ce fut avec une extrême lenteur que la jeune ouvrit les paupières pour finalement laisser un visage apparaître à travers son visage crispé par la peur qu'elle avait ressentit en s'approchant peu à peu du vide. La mer à perte de vue, se déchaînant comme jamais contre les roches quelques mètres plus bas sous leurs pieds. Le cinquantenaire quant à lui, observait un tout autre spectacle qui était, tout aussi sublime. Les cheveux dans le vent, dévoilant entièrement son cou si fin alors qu'un sourire éblouissant illuminait son visage en cet instant. Comment ne pas y succomber ?!_

 _\- « C'est magnifique Red ! »_

 _\- « Je vous l'accorde. »_

 _Elizabeth se retourna en direction du criminel qui l'observait silencieusement et avec une extrême douceur dans le regard. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils sans sévérité apparente. Plutôt une interrogation silencieuse._

 _\- « Je parlais de la mer. »_

 _Raymond se mit à rire tout en détournant son regard sur l'étendue d'eau qui s'étalait devant eux et hocha doucement de la tête tout en laissant son pouce caressait le dos de sa main._

 _\- « Mais pas moi. »_

 _Il s'approcha lentement d'elle qui semblait curieuse de connaître ce qui allait se produire, et cela, non sans une certaine appréhension qui se mêlait aux papillons qui bourdonnaient dans son bas-ventre alors que son protecteur s'avançait dangereusement d'elle. Il en vint à lâcher sa main pour la déposer sur son visage alors que son regard, masqué par une de ses habituelles paires de lunette de soleil, plongeait dans ses prunelles bleues. Reddington finit par déposer ses lèvres tout contre les siennes avec une douceur qu'elle avait bien souvent soupçonnée chez le criminel. Elizabeth attendit quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux et de lui rendre ce premier baiser qu'elle avait à la fois espéré et craint tout à la fois… Elle avait senti la main de Reddington glissait jusque dans sa nuque découverte par le vent afin d'approfondir ce baiser qui n'était sûrement que le premier qu'ils allaient échanger. Sûrement était-ce là son espoir qui perçait à jour. Espérant pouvoir partager bien plus qu'une relation professionnelle, qu'un baiser sur le rebord d'une falaise…_

 _FIN FLASH-BACK_

Il lui arrivait bien souvent de penser à cette fameuse après-midi dans le sud de la France où ils s'étaient rendu tous les deux durant leur cavale. De sentir encore l'odeur de son parfum qui se mêlait à la brise marine. Avoir encore l'impression de revivre encore cet instant avec lui, mais… La réalité la rattrapait bien souvent et bien trop vite à son goût. Elle laissa ses doigts glissaient sur la pierre et ramena ses mains tout contre son visage, laissant les larmes coulaient. Fatiguée de les retenir sans cesse et cette fois-ci, il n'était pas là pour la serrer dans ses bras et essuyer son doux visage…

 _FLASH-BACK_

 _Ça avait été une place vide qui avait accueilli le criminel alors qu'il avait ouvert les yeux en plein milieu de la nuit. Il se frotta les yeux comme pour extirper les derniers signes de fatigue qui pesaient sur ses lourdes paupières et quitta le lit pour suivre le faible bruit qui perçait dans l'appartement qu'ils occupaient depuis la veille en plein centre de Moscou._

 _\- « Lizzie ?! »_

 _C'était une voix faible et fatiguée qui venait de percer le silence presque total qui régnait en ces lieux alors qu'il s'avançait jusque dans le salon. Il s'arrêta au seuil de la porte lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune femme recroquevillée sur elle-même, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre… Et pleurant. Il n'avait pas allumé la lumière, laissant la pénombre maintenir ces droits sur la pièce alors qu'il s'avançait à tâtons jusqu'à la femme à qui il tenait tant. Il prit place face à elle alors qu'il commençait à discerner le visage d'Elizabeth à l'aide des lueurs de dehors qui perçaient par la fenêtre devant laquelle, ils avaient tous deux pris place._

 _\- « Lizzie. » Dit-il d'une voix douce, tel un murmure._

 _Cette dernière continuait de fixer l'extérieur de l'appartement, fuyant le regard de celui qui, dorénavant, partageait sa vie. Devant le manque de réponse de la jeune femme, le criminel posa sa main sur son avant-bras avec douceur avant de finalement, la serrer tout contre son torse. Laissant sa main caressait sa sombre chevelure._

 _\- « Je suis là Lizzie. Parle-moi. »_

 _\- « Je suis fatiguée… Je suis fatiguée de fuir tous les jours, de changer d'identité, de changer d'appartement, de ville toutes les semaines quand c'est au mieux. »_

 _Elizabeth leva ses prunelles bleues embuées par les larmes qu'elle n'avait cessées de faire couler sur son visage, l'appelant silencieusement à l'aide alors qu'à dire vrai, il n'était d'aucune aide. Il était l'unique responsable de tout cela. Le cœur serrait, il finit par détourner le regard un court instant avant de déposer un baiser sur son front :_

 _\- « Lizzie… Je... »_

 _Reddington poussa un soupir. Il ne voulait plus lui mentir alors il resta silencieux, la fixant droit dans les yeux tout en lui souriant légèrement. Il essuya ses larmes avec son pouce avant de la serrer une fois encore dans le creux de ses bras. Il aurait tant aimé que cela se passe autrement et pourtant… Ce n'était en rien le cas…_

FIN DU FLASH-BACK


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le second chapitre. Il n'en reste plus qu'un ensuite. Au vu de l'idée donnée et de ce que je voulais donner comme résultat, je n'avais pas besoin de faire plus que 3 chapitres :D**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle laissa ses mains quittaient son visage pour relever un regard empli de larme en direction de celui qui, depuis la disparition de l'homme qu'elle aimait, veillait sur elle à chaque instant de son existence qui avait repris un court normal après l'arrestation du directeur de la Cabale. Dembe. Il continuait de se soucier de son bien-être, agissant comme un soutien, mais aussi un protecteur tout comme Reddington l'avait fait avec elle et que Dembe avait fait avec lui.

\- « Ça va. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Dembe acquiesça et retira lentement sa main pour se reculer quelque pas plus loin, laissant ainsi l'intimité nécessaire à la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse continuer son recueillement sur la tombe du criminel…

Soudainement, sans expliquer la raison du comment, elle se mit à rire. Se souvenant de cette fameuse journée qu'elle avait passée avec lui dans les contrées du Maroc…

 _FlASH-BACK_

 _La situation ne s'était pas montrée des plus amusantes ce jour-là, pourtant. La police du pays avait fini par connaître leur véritable identité et les poursuivait à travers le pays afin de pouvoir les renvoyer aux États-Unis au plus vite. Les criminels n'avaient jamais été véritablement acceptés dans les pays du nord de l'Afrique. Les voleurs se faisaient couper la main et pour ce qui était des assassins manipulateurs, le sort était bien loin d'être aussi… Agréable. Malgré tout, Elizabeth réussissait à rire de cette fameuse journée._

 _\- « Il ne comprend rien à ce que je lui dis ! » Ajouta Reddington à l'égard de Dembe et d'Elizabeth qui affichaient un sourire amusé devant l'accent catastrophique du criminel. « On veut trois chameaux. Trois, ça ! » Dit-il en pointant les animaux de la main._

 _Le marchand marocain continuait de déblatérer dans sa langue maternelle tout en désignant la jeune agente du FBI qu'il semblait vouloir comme monnaie d'échange pour les trois chameaux que désiraient Reddington afin qu'ils puissent prendre la fuite au plus vite._

 _\- « Non ! Elle est avec moi ! Je donne argent si vous voulez, mais pas femme ! »_

 _\- « Si ! Femme ! »_

 _\- « Vous parlez notre langue maintenant ? »_

 _\- « Je crois qu'il ne comprend que « femme » Ray. »_

 _Le criminel esquissa un sourire jaune à l'attention d'Elizabeth qui était amusée de voir comment son homme perdait patience face au marchand, mais autant Dembe, qu'elle-même, ne semblait vouloir lui venir en aide._

 _\- « Femme contre chameaux. »_

 _\- « Non ! Argent contre chameaux. »_

 _\- « Non ! Pas argent. Femme ! »_

 _\- « Non ! Pas femme. »_

 _Reddington laissa s'échapper un long soupir tout en lançant un regard noir à l'attention de Lizzie et de Dembe qui ne cessaient de rire, se moquant ouvertement de lui. Il acquiesça lentement de la tête avant de sortir son arme qu'il pointa contre le marchand d'arme, ce qui eut l'effet de calmer ses deux partenaires :_

 _\- « Vie contre chameaux. »_

 _\- « Prend chameaux. Donner. Gratuit. » Ajouta le pauvre marchand en levant les mains en signe d'abdication._

 _\- « Voilà ! On se comprend enfin ! »_

 _FIN DU FLASH-BACK_

Mais son rire ne fut que de courte durée pour Elizabeth qui laissa de nouveau les larmes couler sur son délicat visage. Il lui manquait tant que ça en était continuellement douloureux malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis sa tragique disparition. Combien de fois avait-elle priée pour qu'ils puissent retrouver le cours de leurs vies, qu'ils puissent se construire une histoire loin des cavales et des dangers permanents que laissaient peser l'épée de Damoclès qu'avait mis délibérément, la cabale au-dessus de leur tête. Cela avait fini par arriver… Mais sans lui… Ils ne partageaient plus de voyages tous les deux, d'enquêtes, de baisers, d'étreintes charnelles, de sourires, mais aussi de disputes… Tout cela avait disparu avec lui… Ne laissant qu'à la jeune femme, d'éternel souvenir dans lequel, elle se faufilait lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'oublier la réalité et de retrouver la chaleur de ses bras et de ces moments passés avec lui…

 _FLASH-BACK_

 _Le criminel avait réussi à louer un imposant bateau sur les côtes mexicaines, qu'il avait obtenu pour un prix dérisoire avec l'accord de lui rendre dans deux jours. Cela faisait dorénavant quatre jours qu'ils vaguaient en mer. Profitant de chaque instant qui leur était offert comme celui-ci, alors qu'enlaçaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le devant du yacht, ils profitaient de la douceur des rayons du soleil qui effleuraient leurs peaux. Un chapeau couvrait le visage de Reddington qui s'était laissé bercer par les remues du bateau sur les vagues avant que Lizzie ne lui murmure à l'oreille :_

 _\- « J'ai envie de toi. »_

 _Reddington ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur la jeune femme à ses côtés qui embrassait déjà son cou avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit :_

 _\- « Comme ça ? Soudainement ? »_

 _\- « Chut. »_

 _Elizabeth se glissa sur le criminel, prenant possession de ses lèvres avec envie. Un désir qui était plus que partagé par le cinquantenaire qui répondait au baiser avec tout autant d'ardeur pendant qu'une bosse prenait forme dans son pantalon et qui semblait plaire à la jeune femme qui remua légèrement le bassin tout contre sa virilité. Le criminel remonta ses mains le long de son dos pour venir dénouer les ficelles de son bikini, libérant ainsi sa poitrine dont il prit possession du bout des lèvres alors que Lizzie se cabra sous la douceur de ses baisers. Raymond pivota au-dessus d'elle et laissa ses lèvres traçaient une ligne invisible jusqu'à son bas-ventre tout en retirant avec ses dents le bas de son maillot de bain qu'il laissa traîné dans un coin tout comme son chapeau que venait de retirer Elizabeth du sommet de sa tête, suivit de près par ses lunettes de soleil. Le criminel vint reprendre possession des lèvres de sa dulcinée, mais s'arrêta soudainement. Il plongea ses prunelles dans le regard emplit d'incompréhension de Lizzie, qui attendait une réponse :_

 _\- « Je t'aime. »_

 _Cette dernière resta interdite face à ces trois mots qu'elle avait tant attendus après toutes ces semaines d'amour partagé, mais qui étaient toujours resté muet malgré tout. Elle l'embrassa une fois encore avec envie avant de lui murmurer doucement au creux de l'oreille :_

 _\- « Moi aussi. »_

 _Comme libérés par cette révélation, ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre sans retenue toute la nuit durant et n'ayant pour seul spectateur de leur amour criait, une nuit étoilée…._

 _FIN DU FLASH-BACK_


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le dernier chapitre de ma fanfiction. Merci de m'avoir lu, pour les reviews et aussi les messages.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture :D**

\- « Je t'aime toujours Ray. »

Son cœur continuait de battre pour lui… Pour eux et cela était toujours plus fort lorsqu'elle se retrouvait face à lui comme en ce jour où elle venait lui rendre visite. Une fois par mois. Quelques heures durant où elle se souvenait sans masque, sans cacher ses larmes et ses sourires, des moments partagés avec l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé et qu'elle aimait encore. Mais comme depuis le jour de sa naissance, Elizabeth ne vivait jamais un conte de fées jusqu'au bout. Les « ils se marièrent et vécurent heureux pour toujours. » Ce n'était pas pour elle, et ce, ne l'était pas non plus pour lui. La vie avait décidé de semer bien des embûches sur leur chemin et l'un d'eux fut des plus difficile pour Elizabeth…

 _FLASH-BACK_

 _Toute histoire a une fin, mais c'était rarement celle qui avait été espérée. Jamais Reddington n'avait voulu voir la femme qu'il aimait au pied de la Tour Eiffel, le canon d'une arme posait contre sa tempe, attendant la sentence finale à tout cela. Jamais Elizabeth n'avait voulu se retrouver entre le directeur et Reddington qui le tenait en joue, prêt à mettre fin à son existence à tous moment. Pourtant, c'était ce qui s'était passé devant le regard affolé des touristes et des français ainsi que de la police qui ne savait ni ce qui se déroulait devant eux, ni qui ils devaient abattre si cela venait à se corser d'avantage…_

 _\- « Lizzie. Tout ira bien. Tu m'entends. »_

 _\- « Je sais. »_

 _\- « Tu as confiance en moi ?! »_

 _\- « Oui... »_

 _Le criminel esquissa un sourire à l'attention de la femme qu'il aimait et qui hésitait à intervenir comme Quantico le lui avait appris lors de sa formation au FBI._

 _\- « C'est charmant tout plein ! »_

 _\- « Relâchez-là Directeur sinon je vous abats d'une balle dans la tête ! »_

 _\- « C'est vous ! C'est vous qui m'avez mis dans cette position Reddington ! Et je ne parle même pas de l'agent Keen qui a voulu à tout prix vous protéger ! Maintenant, je vais vous tuer tous les trois et je retournerai tranquillement à Washington. »_

 _Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, Reddington s'avançait lentement en direction d'Elizabeth et du Directeur tout en gardant en joue ce dernier. Prêt à tirer à la moindre faiblesse de ce dernier._

 _\- « N'approchez pas plus Reddington ou je la tue ! »_

 _\- « Ça ! C'est ce que je vous croyais ! » Dit-elle en donnant un coup de coude dans le bas-ventre de son adversaire, suivit d'un crochet du droit avant de partir en courant en direction de Reddington._

 _Le criminel tira à deux reprises sur le directeur qui tomba au sol sous les cris des spectateurs alors que la police française lui demandait de poser son arme à terre, mais il ne pensait qu'à une chose, serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras._

 _\- « Ne refais plus jamais ça Lizzie ! »_

 _\- « J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. »_

 _\- « Je ne plaisante pas. Ne refais plus jamais ça. Compris ? »_

 _Elizabeth le fit taire par un baiser alors que Dembe tentait d'expliquer la situation en français en expliquant que la jeune femme avait été victime d'un kidnapping et qu'ils étaient tous deux, des agents de la sécurité nationale américaine. Au moins, ça apaisait les forces de l'ordre et leur laissait un peu de répit. Mais ce dernier fut de courte durée._

 _\- « Reddington ! Attention ! » Cria Dembe alors que trop loin, il doutait d'avoir sa cible du premier coup._

 _En voyant le directeur pointait son arme sur Lizzie, le criminel se positionna devant elle et tira sur le membre de la cabale. Les détonations retentirent en même temps et à plusieurs reprises. Le directeur avait fini par rendre l'âme, mais en emmenant un autre ennemi du gouvernement avec lui…_

 _\- « Red ! Reste avec moi ! Red ! Garde les yeux ouverts ! Dembe ! »_

 _L'intéressé se précipita dans sa direction et aida la jeune femme à appuyer sur ses diverses plaies au thorax. Reddington posa sa main sur celle de Lizzie pour la retirer de son corps :_

 _\- « C'est trop tard. »_

 _\- « Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser ! Tu m'entends ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Et tu sais pourquoi Ray ? Parce que j'attends un bébé. Tu entends ? On va avoir un bébé. »_

 _Dembe leva un regard interloqué en direction de la jeune femme qui l'ignora alors que Reddington laissait apparaître un sourire joyeux sur ses lèvres._

 _\- « Non Lizzie. Tu vas avoir un bébé…. »_

 _Sur ces mots, ses paupières se fermèrent et il tomba dans la noirceur de la mort, entouré par les deux personnes qui formaient sa famille. Sa propre famille. Celle qu'il avait su créer avec le temps._

 _FIN DU FLASH-BACK_

Elizabeth essuya du revers de sa main, les dernières larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues et reprit contenance avant de se tourner en direction de Dembe à qui elle s'adressa d'une voix douce :

\- « Tu peux aller le chercher s'il te plaît ? »

\- « De suite. »

Elle lui sourit avant de reposer ses yeux bleus sur la tombe de celui qui avait été son dernier, mais plus grand amour. Celui avec qui, elle avait espéré tant de choses. Elle effleura de nouveau le nom gravait sur la pierre de Raymond Reddington avant qu'une petite voix n'attire son attention :

\- « Maman ?! »

\- « Approche mon garçon. » Elle leva ses yeux en direction de Dembe qui s'éloignait et ajouta « Reste. »

Il hocha de la tête pour unique réponse et resta auprès de sa famille. Celle qu'il protégeait et protégerait jusqu'à son dernier soupir.

Lizzie posa ses mains autour de la taille du petit garçon âgé de 5 ans et qui était le fruit de l'amour partagé entre elle et le criminel le plus recherché par les États-Unis.

\- « Raymond… Voici la tombe de ton papa. Je t'ai souvent parlé de lui et tu es assez grand maintenant pour venir avec moi. Non ? »

Le petit garçon aux yeux de sa mère, mais au tempérament de son père acquiesça tout en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté comme le faisait bien souvent celui qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il l'appelle « papa » …

Parce qu'il portait le nom de « Raymond Reddington », ce petit être serait continuellement en danger, menacé par les hommes de pouvoir qui ne souhaitait pas voir l'héritier du concierge du crime reprendre les affaires de cet homme tant respecté et craint à la fois. Mais sa famille serait toujours là pour protéger celui dont le destin était tracé en deux voies. La justice et la criminalité.

THE END


End file.
